Jerusalem
Jerusalem is a city with one of the few distincions of overlapping two borders. The city is divided into the administrations of the State of Israel and the Levant Arab Republic with military presence of the CDC to maintain the peace. History Throughout history Jerusalem has been recorded as the Holy city of a large number of religions including Judaism, Christianity and Islam. As a result, the Holyland Jerusalem has seen more than a fair share of battles. Under a CDC-brokered agreement, Jerusalem is partitioned into the Israeli-governed West Jerusalem and the Levantine-controlled East Jerusalem with a peace-keeping force in patrol zones to buffer security and ensure CDC attention. Military Presence Alongside the respective government's forces the CDC deploys peacekeeping forces to keep the peace. The two cities have been divided into different sectors where different militaries have their presence. There are three sectors in West Jerusalem and two in East Jerusalem. The Checkpoints have been given names of the kings and sultans that fought in the Crusades for Jerusalem, naming them Lionheart, Saladin and Augustus. East Jerusalem Under the CDC agreement, East Jerusalem came under Levant Arab Republic's control. The security zone is controlled by the New Empire of Japan. The Israeli settlements that were built on the land became state-owned complexes with rooms rented at affordable prices. The working class make the majority of the city but increasing opportunities for education industries gives high expectations of the eventual rise of the middle-class. Palestinian expatriates with high paying jobs have returned to help rebuild. The New Empire of Japan is planning to build an Imperial shrine in the city. Construction is underway. The airport for Jerusalem, Kalandia International Airport is located in this side of the city. The Silk Rail stops at this side of Jerusalem. The mayor of the city is the former King of Jordan, Abdullah II Hashimid. He is also the custodian of the Old City located in the Eastern and Arab-half of the city. Economy The economic and social infrastructure of East Jerusalem is weaker than West Jerusalem, forcing more economic investments to catch up. The economy is forced to rely on tourism for any serious source of income until construction projects are complete. The restoration of Kalandia International Airport has brought new traffic to the city, further stimulating the city's economy. Cultural Sites *American Colony *Bab a-Zahara *The Garden Tomb *Sheikh Jarrah *Silwan *Wadi al-Joz Diplomatic Missions * Republic of Turkestan Consulate, formerly the Republic of Kazakhstan, representing the Central Asian Confederation * New Empire of Japan Honourary Consulate * Kingdom of Morocco Consulate * Republic of Armenia Consulate Military Presence The military presence of East Jerusalem consist of members of the Imperial Japanese Army and the Levant Arab Army. The Levant Republican Guard has a base in the city with division stationed within and outside the city. The Imperial Japanese Army deploys a mix of infantry, mechanised and armoured forces and more importantly the 357th Regiment. The Levant Arab Air Force has an air base in Kalandia International Airport. The Old City Main article: Old City The Old City is a walled enclave in within the city, under the administration of multiple religious institutions. The only entry is through East Jerusalem. West Jerusalem West Jerusalem fell under the control of the Democratic Republic of Tarakia, as part of the deal brokered by the CDC. Tarakia controls all of West Jerusalem and allows passage of civilians from East Jerusalem or vice versa. Military Presence Currently, 1st Battalion of the 12th Infantry Division is deployed to West Jerusalem, supported by 4th Battalion of the 7th Infantry Division. Both of these units are made up of mostly light mechanized consisting of Armored Personnel Carriers, Infantry Carrier Vehicles and Infantry Fighting Vehicles, supported by light vehicles such as Humvees as well as JLTVS and M-ATVs. PAMA's IFOR Jerusalem force is supplemented by the New Canterlot Republic's 2nd Airborne Battalion and 5th Ranger Company. The Second Airborne is set to be redeployed to Camp Talon after the full roll out of the NM-1 Radhog, they will be replaced by elements of the 1st NCR Armoured Division and 5th Infantry battalion. Category:Cities Category:Levant Arab Republic Category:Israel Category:CDC Operations Category:Peacekeeping Operations Category:CDC Earth